Purely Yours
by rausllyforever3
Summary: Laura Marano is a shy girl...except for when a certain blonde comes around who sometimes brings out the worst in her. In an attempt to break her habit of being shy, her best friend Trish gets her to try out for a Disney Channel Show called,"Austin and Ally". There, she finds a new found friendship with the blonde haired boy and she discovers that they really are, "Better Together."


**Hey guys! I just wanted to take the time to thank you so much for reading my story! I am hoping that I will be able to update it at least twice every week, so look forward to more Ross and Laura and Austin and Ally soon! (: I also really appreciate your reviews so feel free to leave some. If you have any quesitons about myself or anything else, feel free to ask em' too. Besides that, thanks so much again guys! Enjoy!(:**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

_Humph! _ I watched as her petite body made impact with the floor. She didn't move. Instead, she laid there, clutching her side and looking up at all of her spectators with pleading in her eyes. Cheerleaders laughed, football players high fived, and others stood watching in horror.

"Maybe you should watch out next time, goody two shoes," Brent mocked. Brent Tyson was a football jock, and the only thing he was good at in school besides football was his ability to harm others. I was his friend, and even I could admit that.

Remaining silent, she looked up, and met my eyes. I could tell that she needed my help, but I only looked back at her apologetically. I knew I wasn't like the other guys on my football team. I didn't like beating up on people, or treating anyone less than I was. In that one instant that our eyes met, I knew that she understood that. She knew I was different, and she could see right through my disguise. There was nothing scarier to me. I knew I would never live this down.

Trying to rid myself of the guilt I was feeling, I focused my gaze on my watch. The bell would ring any minute. _Humph! _I looked up to see Brent deliver another blow to her frail body one last time, and turn to walk to class. With that, everyone dispersed, leaving only me standing in front of the girl. I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't find the words. She looked in my eyes yet again, and I knew that there was really no explaining myself.

**Ally's POV**

I looked up into the blonde's dark brown eyes. I had no idea why I had such a big feeling of betrayal. I hadn't talked to the boy ever before. Ross Lynch was a popular, football player. Those kinds of people didn't talk to-much less care- about people like me. But something was different about this guy. When everyone else was gone, he stood in front of me. I knew he wasn't like the rest of the guys he hung out with. There was a good side to him that couldn't be overlooked. Trying to find the words to say, I said the first words that came to my mind.

"I know you're not like them."

"How so?" he asked questioningly.

I shrugged, causing me to quench from the pain in my stomach. "Your just… different."

I could tell he didn't know how to take my answer. To me, it seemed like there was something inside of him that was relieved to hear that, but he hid it away with all other emotions.

"You know, you could save yourself a lot of trouble if you weren't so perfect," he shrugged. " The whole 'church girl' thing doesn't really help improve your reputation either."

"My reputation IS my beliefs, and I'm proud of it. What are yours?" I asked.

Rolling his eyes in annoyance and shaking his head, he began to walk away.

"Why are you following a crowd that you know you don't belong in?" I shouted after him.

Stopping in his tracks, he turned back in my direction. He walked back up to me and positioned himself inches from my face. "You have no idea who I am," he spat. Heading for class once again, he turned around and walked away, leaving me sitting in the middle of the hall floor trying to understand the depth of what he had just said.

* * *

**Alright guys! There it is! (: My first ever chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed. I apologize that it was so short. I have to go to bed early tonight. :/ Expect another chapter VERY soon though! (: Until then...SEE YA!**


End file.
